Christmas in Arendelle
by EliasSnowflake
Summary: At thirteen, Christmas has not even begun to lose some of the magic that lies in it, to the eyes of children. For the past few years, however, for the princess Anna of Arendelle, Christmas acquired a very special value. She would have seen "her". They would have been together all night ... She would have seen her open the gifts, be happy, maybe they would have played together!
1. Chapter 1 - Can't wait

At thirteen, Christmas has not even begun to lose some of the magic that lies in it, to the eyes of children. They still anxiously waiting for Santa Claus , they call Jack Frost , and gifts arrive is still abundant, and they begin to be useful things, some really nice things, no more simple entertainment or toys for having some fun and spend the day.  
For the past few years, however, for the princess Anna of Arendelle, Christmas acquired a very special value. Maybe not magic, basically in his life there was no trace of magic, but excitement, impatience, joy ... That. Yes.  
"Father! Mother! "

The princess ran down the grand staircase entrance. The King and Queen had returned from a trip that had seen them three days away. Not the most enduring journey they will face, for sure, and certainly not the one that will see them away longer. Anna was afraid that they would not make it back in time, but her parents kept their word, as always. The princess threw herself into their arms squeezing with all his might, filling their scent to the core. The strong arm of the Sovereign held her to him in a second erasing any worries, sadness and loneliness.  
The 25th was the day after, but for Anna was already Christmas.

" My baby ... "  
The Queen passed her gently caress on her red cheeks. Anna leaned a little to give a big kiss on the face of the mother, who smiled at her with all the love that only a mother can put in that simple gesture and expression.  
" We brought you a present! "  
The girl's eyes and mouth widened in an expression that looked surprised, but that in the end it was just pure joy. Of course Mom and Dad had a gift for her ! But in the end , really, that was not what she waited most. The King let her go run towards the garden , where the coach was still and a couple of servants were removing the luggage of the sovereigns. The Queen said, laughing, something like " Cover yourself, darling, it's cold! " But the girl had already left , while their parents watched her smiling, and the king surrounded his lover with one arm... Because you know, moms tell their children to cover up when they're cold .  
"Princess , please wait a minute ! "

The poor servant , unable to contain his laughter , watched the girl throw herself into the carriage as it serves from a springboard, to jump into the pool . Inside, well resting on the seats, there were two packages more or less of the same size. Anna immediately grabbed one, with the impatience of a hungry in front of a plate of goodies , and she read the note hanging on a thin golden colored wire: " Anna ," said the paper in an elegant and delicate handwriting , exactly as the mother's hand that had written it ... And at that point, Anna leaned carefully the package beside her. Her heart was bursting with love, but it really was not what she was looking for. Almost with trembling hands, she grabbed the other package and read the name written on it, whispering the name on it: " Elsa " .  
She held the gift to embrace him , trying to put into it all his affection .  
After a few seconds she grabbed her present as well , got out of the car and ran back inside the castle to reach her parents, who were just settling overcoats , while behind the Princess servants immediately close the gates after her entrance .  
" Mother ? "

Anna, looking forward for that moment, with eyes that shone more than any glitzy Christmas decoration of the adorned Castle, came up with timid little steps.  
"Mother, when we open the presents?"  
It was for this reason that Christmas, for little Anna, was still a special day.  
The gifts... They would be opened along with "her." Not only ... That night at dinner, Christmas dinner, the whole family would have been at the table to celebrate. She would have seen "her". They would have been together all night ... She would have seen her open the gifts, be happy, maybe they would have played together! She couldn't wait. It was impossible to wait ... Wait again.  
Anna was too small to see the immense pain behind her mother smile, at that time. The unbelievable love with which she hid it, was too much to be crossed by the look of a child.

The King came from a little farther on, after putting on his and her Queen's coats in the arms of one of the servants who earlier had blocked the entrance gate. His expression did not betray the strain of his wife, as he shared her mood in his heart.  
"Now we go to greet Elsa too, then we will open gifts .. Okay, Anna?"  
"Do not be impatient, sweetheart ... Soon we will all be together at dinner."  
She wanted to jump for joy. In fact, she did it. Racing with both packages to the large Christmas tree placed at the side of the main staircase in the entrance hall . There were already settled in three packages, of which Anna was proud : she had made them. One said "Daddy", one "Mom" and the other "Elsa" . She put the other two in addition to these, having so much more care of Elsa's present, instead of her own. She sat there a little, and decided to find the perfect location for the boxes. She stack them in a pyramid at first, then decided to try to place them on the ground in the shape of a heart. Five packages were few, it seemed like a strange letter "V"... She tried to make a tower , but it was unstable and inelegant . Maybe in a row, arranged side by side . No, it was not pretty. She spent a lot more time than it would need ... But everything had to be perfect. It had to ! She wanted her to be happy ... She wanted to see her smile ...  
She wanted to see her smile.

_Knock, knock .  
" Elsa ? "  
"Honey, open the door . " The silence that harbored in the hallway was broken by the sound of the key in the locked door. It opened just enough for a small white figure could run trough, squeezing with all her strength to the King and Queen in an embrace that was filled with warm love, as it froze the skin at the same time .  
" Elsa ... "  
The little girl was crying. Holding her parents , and crying silently.  
She was trembling violently , even if it was not for the cold her parents were feeling. The Queen laid a hand on the door. It was like stroking the pure ice.  
She pushed it slightly , opening at her and the King the sight to the interior of the room .  
_The White reigned_. The bed looked like a marble statue. The light barely filtered through the window, covered by a thick layer of frost . As if the sky was there, snowflakes were falling all around, but fading slowly, as if the storm had started to calm down only when the sovereigns had arrived at the door.  
"Oh ... Elsa ... "  
The Queen fell on his knees and hugged his daughter with every possible drop of love in the World. The King laid his hand upon the head of the girl, caressing her frozen hair, which only now returning to find some warmth. The stifled sobs of the princess, who's face was still smothered in her mom's cloth, was the voice of the pain of the royal family .  
"I'm afraid ... Father ... Mother ... I'm scared , help me ... "  
The Kings accompanied her daughter inside , moving with the caution with which you touch a wounded little bird . Elsa's sobs were choked behind the solid white door, once closed by the Queen before disappearing inside with her daughter and husband. On the face, the agony._


	2. Chapter 2 - My gorgeous sister

Anna ran up and down the hallway for almost half an hour. It was evening now , the shadows of the winter night had fallen on Arendelle . It was a few minutes to the announcement of the dinner served at the table, and the King and Queen were now given up the idea of being able to call their second child at the table before it was absolutely necessary. They would have asked for a certain rigor to the little princess, but it wouldn't have been that evening.  
Leaning against a pillar in the hallway , Anna wrapped in scarlet curtains, like an elegant cloth, imagining to dress it up like a dream dress, to be as beautiful as her mother, strong as her dad, and to be admired by her sister, as well as she admire her.  
From there, she staring at the door waiting for Elsa .  
So little time at dinner, and she was very sure of one thing: that night they would dinner together.  
She thought several times about what she would do, as soon as she can noticed a movement: a moving handle, the opening door ... She wanted to throw herself in a run from the hallway, and grabs her older sister in an exuberant hug . Or maybe she would surprise her, being found there in front of the door, making " Buh ! " as soon as she opened ! Or she would be at the end of the hall, to the stairs accompanied to the Dining Room with her beautiful dress, and would have welcomed Elsa with an elegant bow hoping that she too ...  
The door! It was opening .

Anna tried to get rid of the tent. For a moment the situation remains stuck, but then she stepped out. He settled the dress in a moment, making sure that everything was in order and then stepped toward Elsa's room. Elsa and the King walks out. She did not know that the Sovereign was inside with her. As it happened every now and then, she feels a loud jealousy ... But it did not last. She was there, she saw her. Back straight, in a blue dress elegant and perfect. The hair of ivory were collected and perfect, and her beauty was ... perfect?  
She tried to recover, because at that moment Elsa finally turned. Their eyes found each other after what had been at least a month ... One of those rare times when the door opened to let out mom or dad, and Anna peeked the sister's face from the space between the door and the wall.  
Her heart skipped a beat.

_" Father ... "  
Elsa had begun , as he slipped her a pair of gloves . She could do it herself, and she wanted to, because she was too afraid to hurt her dad ... But she hadn't the courage to remove her hand from his . He was her father, and he made her feel safe, protected ... His hand , strong and warm, helped her feel calm and not lose control. He knew that. He was not afraid ...  
"I ... I shouldn't go out"  
The King sighed. Maybe it was true ... But it was not live, so.  
Every day , every hour, every second… The King and Queen hated themselves for the life which they imposed to their sweet little girl . Not that she does not understand. In fact, she was the first to deny every contact, every freedom, even when they were the ones that offer it to her.  
So mature , so regal and strong their dear Elsa.  
The would yield the crown, the power and their own life if it could give his daughter a day of peace, freedom and joy.  
" Elsa ... It 's Christmas. We're all together today. We will be there, right here for you ...  
But your sister is waiting for you. "  
Elsa's heart clenched. After all these years, she still feel Anna.  
Always, every day, running in the Castle, playing, singing, calling her from the other side of the door. Even ... Even though Elsa did not answer. Never answered.  
The few times they cross one another trough the Castle, or glimpse through the door, or she saw her trough the window, walking in the garden with mom or dad, for Elsa was always a pain.  
It meant to spend the next few hours more focused, more firm, more committed, more tired ... to hold back her emotions. To not allow that boundless solitude to freeze everything.  
"We shouldn't live in the same place."_

_The King sighed again, but this time took a more strict expression on. It was a look that he could hardly reserve to his daughters. He ended up putting on the second glove to the beautiful princess and then put his hands on her narrow shoulders. __  
"You are sisters, Elsa. Of course you should live together. You should be ...  
We all should ... So, as long as you will not be able to control it, your mother and I will help you.  
Anna loves you, sweetheart ... "  
She did not want to know it. She did not want to hear it. She must not love her, must not wait for her, to look for her ... It made everything so difficult. The room temperature dropped a few degrees. The King laid his hand on the cheek of her daughter. She closed her eyes, and shed a tear that went over her father's fingers. He smiled at her, while the temperature returning warm, and she land her little hand oh his, answering at that loving smile with one of her.  
So rare ... So beautiful.  
"Conceal, don't feel ..."  
"Don't let them know."  
They walked to the door together and went out. Elsa picked up all her majesty, and so much she really has, and prepared to deal with the dinner. She heard her father shut the door behind them and noticed something out of the corner.  
Anna.  
Anna was there, right in the hallway of her room.  
Her heart skipped a beat._

_That feeling of warmth that you feel in your heart, when our eyes meet those of our loved ones, in Elsa was the same ... But now, her body was reacting with the frost. It was for this that she was afraid, right now. She was about to give in, wanted to run into her room again. Oh my God, what she would do if it was too much? Anna ... She was so cute in her green dress, decorated with gold and silver. The hair arranged with skilled hand, a bit untidy already, certainly because of some game after the preparations… Her hair._  
_Yeah, her hair._  
_The color faded lock of hair… It was well in sight._  
_It was her fault._  
_Oh, God, Anna._  
_Her little sister ... She was there_


	3. Chapter 3 - Conceal, don't feel

" Elsa ... "  
Anna had come up with a quick walk , but far more composed than she had wanted . She thought to embrace her, and scream, and rush to open presents ... But the expression of her big sister was hard, almost distracted . Afraid ? No ... Elsa was not afraid of anything, right? Maybe it was just annoyed to have found her out there, waiting just outside the door. It was intrusive.  
She would have fix it . She wanted her to be happy . They had to open the presents together, and dinner would be full of laughter and chatter. It would have been so, so she had to go!  
"Hi, Elsa ... You are ... Beautiful . "  
Elsa nodded with her face. Her eyes escaped for a moment toward the father, who put a hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, even Elsa finally answered.  
"Thank you ... "  
Anna smiled. She continued to stare at her ... Maybe this would have made her uneasy too, but she couldn't help it. Elsa was so beautiful.  
"You too . You look gorgeous , Anna . "

She smiled even more. Her face exploded into a smile that only the pure joy can give. Anna stepped forward, reaching just over a meter from Elsa and the Sovereign King , spectator of the scene, with a deep emotion in his heart. His adored daughters, loved more than ever… They could be together so little ...  
"Really? Thank you! Mom took it, but in the beginning it was a bit too large, then they arranged it, otherwise I risked not being able to use it, and I can't go to dinner in my pajamas. Too bad, though. I'm comfortable in my pajamas, I'd do everything just with it. I've done everything. Are you always in pajamas, in your bedroom? Because I think it's incredibly comfortable .. Not that I do not like the stylish clothes, they're beautiful, but so boring... OH! Not yours! Yours are all beautiful, not at all boring, you're gorgeous, so good, very well. You're perfect ... Let's go to dinner, yes? "  
And then it happened the most extraordinary things.

Elsa smiled.

Moreover, Elsa snort a laugh.  
The King did the same, as he felt a wave of heat inside that only Anna's Sun could bring in that corridor of ice. Oh, if only life could soon give salvation, to his little loved heir.  
Anna came from deep embarrassment to the absolute happiness in the time that took Elsa to cover her lips with her hand, to stop her musical laughter. For a moment she saw her beloved Elsa, her best friend, her beautiful sister.  
"Okay ... Let's go girls. Your mother is waiting for us to open the presents. "  
"Before dinner?! Really? "  
Anna was really surprised by this time, but she was over the moon about the news! She did not know how much longer she could wait before delivering her gift to Elsa. She was so much committed for it! She worked on it all the previous day. She would have prepared it before, but she wanted it to be made fresh.  
With the assistance from the Court cook, with which she was always friendly and willing to let her play in the kitchen even if she always leave a mess, she had prepared a cake for Elsa. For her beloved sister, who did not need many things, so as Anna. The had books and toys, and the only thing that was certain was that Elsa could not have lost her love for chocolate. When they were little, at least once a day, the were getting into the pantry of the castle and steal sweets, especially chocolates and candies. They eat those deliciousness until they have a stomach ache, a sickness that they cured by eating some more!  
For all the previous day, Anne had worked on this surprise. She was not lazy, she had prepared a pie for her mother, her favorite, and that was probably coming to be the best-looking one. She was very happy, because the Queen was always elegant, perfect, and she wanted to give her a gift as beautiful as her. For her lovely daddy she had made pastries with cream, putting on each of them a piece of fruit. It was a delicious and colorful presentation, she knew that he would have adored it! And finally, with every ounce of energy and affection, she prepared a cake with a basic completely covered with cocoa. On it, made with the patience and care that only a child puts into things like that, there were two little statues of chocolate. They were not perfect, but they were really beautiful considering they had been _only_ her eighth attempt. They were two replicas of herself and Elsa, who were holding hands. The hair of the statue of Elsa were covered with white chocolate, and colored candy peppered the base of the statues. Anna was very happy with the result, she could not have done any better, and that was what she demanded from herself. She had waited all day to be able to deliver her creations to family and now that it had been promised the opportunity to do so, before the time, she felt as if her whole life had served to get to that moment.  
She threw herself toward Elsa, almost touching her.

"Come on, come on, Elsa! I can't wait to give you my gift! "  
She thought to grab her hand and drag Elsa down the stairs, up the tree, but somehow she managed to restrain herself. She walked briskly to the top of the staircase. Below, sitting under the tree, the Queen was waiting for the arrival of her daughters.  
On her face: love.

_Laughing was wonderful. And it was scary too.__  
In her mind, the laughter painted images of snowmen, sliding on the ice and brilliant snow.  
Every emotion, every one of those who she sought to suppress every day, took her trough white and cold ... but also trough sweet memories . Oh, how she wished that the Trolls had also erased her memory. How he would have liked not having to be afraid so.  
For every smile that Anna gave her , the albino lock of hair of her sister reminded her of her guilt, reminded her of her fear. The danger.  
If she could stay was only thanks to the presence of her father. The tension , the fear of not being able to control her emotions , it was so heavy.  
Anna did not see it , she could not. She should not ! Conceal it , don't feel it ... Don't let it show.  
She grabbed the hem of the gloves and pulled them a little, to be sure it does not run away ...  
The only limit between security and protection, and the naked truth .  
" I can't wait to give you my gift! "  
Her gift.  
Anna had to give her a gift.  
But of course , it was Christmas . They would have dined together, they would celebrate, and Anna loved her. So of course she had a gift for her.  
Even mom and dad, of course , they had a gift for her ...  
But she had nothing.  
Elsa didn't have a gift for anyone, any of them.  
Focused as she was, out of her life, she had not thought for a moment to give something, to donate something. Her heart clenched. Anna would have expected something. Maybe not ... ?  
Maybe Anna had taken some of her old toys and had it wrapped up, or maybe she had procured some books she thought Elsa had not yet read. She might have found her gift childish and useless, and would no longer feel guilty.  
No, it wouldn't have happened.  
She felt so bad ... She had not taken a step towards the evening, and every kind of emotion was freezing in her slender fingers already, ready to throw the winter in the Castle.  
If the King had not pushed a little on her shoulder, encouraging her to advance, the princess would not move a single step ...  
Maybe just to the door of her room, to escape and take refuge again in those hated four walls._


	4. Chapter 4 - I can't be free

_At the sight of__ her mother, her heart slowed down a little more.  
Maybe she could do it.  
If she could spend all evening quietly, concealing, perhaps she could really start to dominate her power. She did not want to think about it, if possible ... Now was a few years that her life was confined to her bedroom, and the hope that could be a change had become a pain.  
And the pain was sadness, discouragement, despair ... And Ice.  
But she could try. She had to try. Her dad did not say that she could do it? It was just a matter of learning how. Surely she could do.  
Why not tonight?  
There was Anna, and she still loved her. She had chased so many times, but she was there with a gift for her, just like mom and dad.  
A gift.  
Elsa had no gifts.  
_

_They all took__ place under the tree. It was easy to distinguish packets of Anna, they had an odd shape… And they were wonderful. She saw at once what would have been for her, and in her heart she fell in love instantly with it. The one from mom and dad was near that.  
Her hands were trembling violently, and the heart was heavy, as she felt approaching the time when it would have been clear to everyone that she had nothing for any of them.  
_

What a treat. Finally! They were all together ...  
Anna did not stop for a moment to look at Elsa, her beautiful sister Elsa, and when she saw her lay eyes on her package and dissolve her stiff expression she felt satisfied for every moment spent in the kitchen, disposing hands and patience to create the cake. Oh, she couldn't wait to see her open that! She could not wait to watch her reaction. Maybe she would have laughed happy ... Maybe she would tease her, for her approximate abilities, but she surely would have loved it.  
How could she not adore it?  
It has to be the last one, of course! She had to open it last and be the Grand Finale of gifts! She wonder if mom and dad would let them taste the sweets before dinner? Maybe if they had known, they would have decided to wait until later. Luckily she was withheld from making anticipations or play "guess what I'll give."  
"Mom and dad's one, before! Okay Elsa? "

_Elsa looked up at her sister as if she had just woken up with that question. She was tense, focused, but in the heat of joy Anna could not see it. She grabbed the package says " Elsa " and placed it on the lap to her older sister . She refrained from jump in a panic to sheer lack of preparation, but her heart exploded in fright realizing how easy it was for Anna , so euphoric and reckless , to touch her. She was so happy ... And Elsa felt so guilty for not being able to feel anything but white fear.  
If she had embraced her? If after seeing the gift, that so much she wanted to discard and discover, Elsa were excited too? The gloves would have been really helpful? ... She was not even in her room... Her parents were there, but in a moment Anna had moved and almost touched her. She could not stop her from moving, they could not tell her not to touch her or explain to her that it was dangerous ...  
Elsa shook the gift and she used all his strength to smile a little, shake as little as possible , and begin to open the parcel.  
_

"Oooooh!"  
Anna had already opened her gift. She pulled out of the box a set of colors, different types of brushes, paints and other accessories for drawing. There were some wonderful colors! Anna loved pictures, drawing, painting ... She known as old friends all the pictures of the castle. She remembered where they were and recognize the different styles of painting. She drew so much, especially since it was one of those things that are fun even if you are alone.  
"Mother! Father! They are beautiful, thank you! Thank you so much! "  
He sprang from her seat and fell on her mother's neck, holding her. Her hand on the head, laughing affection. A moment later two loud kisses landed on the cheek of his father.  
"Elsa, did you see how beautiful? There are many, we can paint together sometime! "  
She wanted to say that, and she said it, but it was like calling the cold immediately after that moment of genuine excitement.  
Elsa did not look up from his pack, now open. Her expression was unreadable, but she could not hide the shadow of fear. Perhaps she don't liked her gift so much as Anna did. Anna leaned a little forward, peering inside the box. Inside there were a wonderful new dress, dark blue, decorated with blue gems and silver finishes. A wonderful necklace was just in a corner of the box, with a blue stone in it. Resting above all, a book. Elsa already got in his hand a pair of long gloves, a wonderful clear silk, that she must have found in the same box, next to the dress.  
"Elsa! How beautiful! Wow ... Can I see them? "  
And saying so, with slow caution, Anna moved his hand toward Elsa.

_She doesn't even saw them.  
The dress, the necklace and the book, at Elsa's eyes, they were not even there.  
Her eye was caught by those elegant gloves, a beauty and amazing quality .  
She wasn't staring at them because she admired them, she was staring at them because those gloves had brought her back to reality.  
The gloves that she used at that time were beginning to feel tight, she needed new ones.  
She needed new ones, because it was clear that Elsa was not learning to manage her powers.  
Only that morning she had frozen her room completely, just because she felt lonely.  
If Anna had entered at that moment, she would have been able to kill her.  
"Would have been able"? She was already gone close ... In fact, she HAD killed her. The Trolls saved her. She would bring gloves forever. She would have read books in that room forever, dressed in an elegance that would only be seen by her parents. How could she hope to solve, to be able to learn? Anna's Sun had almost been turned off forever..._

_ -We shouldn't live in the same place- Elsa had said before ... But it wasn't Anna the one who has to leave.  
Elsa's heart exploded every kind of emotion she was trying to suppress.  
_

_Love for her parents who protected her even though she was a monster,  
Hate for herself, for not having the strength to give up hope,  
Despair for the awareness of being cursed to this,  
Confusion, because no one could explain how she could do it,  
Loneliness, because she could not explain, could not say it, she just had to hide ... _

_And finally fear. Blind, terrible fear ... For Anna's hand, that was now near her._


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't let it show

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _

In an instant, Elsa was standing.

_The gloves tight in her fist, her voice was trembling and she had palpitations. Between the fingers, through the fabric, she could feel the chill of a storm that was about to explode. The air around was cooling. It was going on. She was there in front of Anna, still on the ground, immobilized by fear and with her hand still stretched out to the point where a moment before was Elsa. __  
__The King and Queen were snapped up. The mother was going to her panicked daughter, saying something like, "Calm down, honey…" but Elsa couldn't hear her. In her mind the swirl of an ice storm was screaming to get out, guided by all the emotions that were masters of her young body in the same moment. She clenched her hands to her chest, trying with all of herself to not surrender, to restrain, to conceal it, don't feel it ... Absolutely don't let it show! __  
Anna was there. She was still there! ... And just at that moment, like gaining lucidity for a moment, Elsa was able to once again focus on the face of her little sister._

_" ... I'm…Sorry , Elsa ... "__  
A big tear was going down her cheek. Her expression was still stuck in an astonishment mingled with pain.  
Anna… She did not understand... She was not supposed to understand.  
Here, Elsa 's heart broke.  
She ran away , up the stairs to her room , followed by her father while her mother was going to Anna and held her to him , trying fix the pain that Elsa had given her. Again.  
Reached the hallway of her room , the princess heard her father following her run .  
" Elsa ! Honey, please wai ... "  
A high-pitched noise , then a thud. Following her, the Sovereign had slipped on the floor, frozen at the girl passage. He fell awkwardly to the ground, but managed not to bump his head , stopping the fall with his arms.  
Elsa, with her hand on the knob, was a mask of tears.  
She hesitated for a moment there. She wanted to throw herself to her father with all her heart, help him to get up ... But she could have hurt him even more. Freeze him. Kill him.  
She could not do anything for him ...  
Only… escape.  
" I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... Daddy, I'm sorry… Forgive me, please!... I'M SORRY ! "  
The pain that took the place of King of Arendelle's face had nothing to do with the fall on the ground.  
" Elsa ... D-Don't…"  
She opened the door, went into her room and closed it firmly behind her.  
The sound of the key turning in the lock._

The dinner was silent .  
The King , the Queen and Anna ate together, while a maid removed the dishes for the fourth place at the table, that were unused.  
At the end of the meal, Anna managed to groped a smile, seeing his parents who willingly ate the cake and pastries that she had prepared. They complimented so much, and not even a crumb left .  
As a result, recovering the mood a little , Anna took his new colors and tools, together with a blank canvas that one of the servants brought from the warehouse. She took a couple of colorful paintings, imagining flowery backgrounds and skies at sunset, summer memories of her Country.  
The sovereigns give to the youngest daughter all the heat, all the love possible in the World, flooding her with hugs, laughter and games.  
The evening was beautiful ... not complete, but really nice.  
For a moment, just one moment, Anna could also forget what had happened just before, under the tree.  
There, in her heart, she wanted nothing more than asks what she ever did so terrible ...  
If, perhaps, taking something from Elsa was a serious thing ...  
If Elsa knew that she doesn't wanted to steal the gloves ...  
And ask them if Elsa… Hated her. And why.

Midnight came, and it was Christmas.  
The King and the Queen retired to pray in the chapel next door, where a priest and a group of people of the nobility, along with other faithful participated in the Holy Mass, punctual.  
Anna stood alone for some time.  
Under the tree remained a single pack. It said, " Elsa " . And inside was a chocolate cake .  
Anna came up. For a second, she raised her foot above the pack ...  
But then she didn't crushed it.  
She reached it down, picked it up and ran. She ran up the stairs , following the road that her sister had done a few hours before. She stopped outside the door. Before she decided to knock, it passed at least ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6 - Merry Christmas, Elsa

_The folds of the blanket were almost impossible to see , beneath the thick layer of ice that covered the bed. The mirror no longer reflected any image, but the glaze of frost that covered every inch of the room was lucid enough to transform everything in a mirror. Elsa was on the floor, his back against the door. The tears flowed again, but she was too tired to sob. On her hands she had scratch marks, because she had squeezed them so much, trying to strangle her power... To try to curb this terrible rejecting cold, over which she had no control at all, and that once again had won…_

_Toc Toc._  
_" Elsa? ... "_

_It was Anna._  
_Again, the fear._  
_An immense fear._  
_A fear that was completely different from the one she has had before, under the tree._  
_Now, locked alone in her room, Elsa was not afraid to be able to hurt anyone ... But the voice of Anna , who came from out there, where she could not stand , where she continued to hurt her , where she continued to disappoint her… It could have been the coup de grace._

_At that moment, Elsa was not afraid for others, but for herself._

_If Anna had said, "I hate you . "_  
_If Anna had said, "We're not friends anymore . "_  
_If Anna had told her ... Whatever she had every right to told ..._

_" Elsa ... I'm sorry that you're upset ._  
_I wanted so much to spend the evening together, and play._  
_Can we make peace, please?... "_

_She could not take it anymore._  
_More tears began to flow endlessly from her eyes, and fell to the ground banishing in snowflakes. Elsa shrugged, wrapping his legs with her arms and choking her crying with all his might._  
_In the room, the snow returned, falling thick and copious._  
_She felt so guilty, she felt bad, she wanted to tell her everything ..._  
_But she couldn't. She mustn't. _

_"Elsa ... Can you hear me? ..."_  
_"Anna, I beg you, go away."_

_The strength she found to say those words… She loaded them with a tone that was very different from what her heart felt._  
_On the other side of the door she felt only a slight rustle._  
_Something that was placed on the ground._

_"Merry Christmas, Elsa ..."_

_It was easy to guess, by that voice, that Elsa's face was not the only one on which the tears were running. _

_It was only at night that the princess opened the door a little._  
_Anna's gift pack was still out there, beautiful, with its weird and funny shape._  
_She grabbed it and quickly closed the door._

_Still there sitting on the ground, she held it in her lap. She knew that open it would only fueled her guilt. She knew that whatever it contained would have warmed her heart, melting the ice barrier the she tried to create again around her emotions._  
_He knew it well, and she repeated it to herself, as her hands began to unwrap it with care, as if it were the most precious thing she had ever had._

_At the sight of the chocolate cake, the sobs returned. Plentiful, copious._  
_She softly touched the statue of herself with a finger, and it instantly became a block of ice._  
_By moving her fingers on the other little statue, the little Anna of chocolate, it also became ice. Solid and shiny._  
_She grabbed and brought them with her to the window sill, looking for a place where a little 'light could shine through the ice, bringing the lights of the decorations that reigned in the garden of the Castle._

_There she lay down on the ground, looking at the two statues of chocolate, frozen, reflecting thousand colors._  
_They were just… Wonderful. _

_"Merry Christmas ... Anna ..."_

* * *

_- **End**_


End file.
